familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wiki des histoires de famille et de la genealogie (.fr)
Ceci est un endroit où vous pouvez créer des articles sur vos ancêtres et facilement les relier à d'autres articles sur où et quand ils vivaient. Vous pouvez tout à fait travailler sur des articles dans ce wiki, ou vous pouvez lier vos articles à des sites sur le World Wide Web. Et parce que c'est un format wiki, vous pouvez travailler en collaboration avec d'autres pour créer un réseau d'articles sur vos ancêtres et ceux qui ont vécu et travaillé avec eux - ou simplement sur des gens que vous trouvez intéressants. Nous espérons que, au fur et à mesure que ce site se développe, nous allons progressivement être en mesure de lier nos ancêtres en un réseau qui va bien au-delà des simples écrous et boulons de savoir qui a vécu, où et quand. L'objectif de ce site est la saisie des détails de la vie de nos ancêtres, des personnes d'importance historique et des gens ordinaires qui ne figurent pas habituellement dans les encyclopédies, l'histoire, ou même «l'histoire de peuples». En chemin, le site fournira aussi des informations sur le contexte historique et social dans lequel nos ancêtres se sont trouvés. Ce site aspire à être véritablement mondial, avec des participants actifs et des informations de plusieurs cultures et langues, de tous les continents. Nous avons certains des logiciels wiki les plus récents pour afficher facilement des pages et minimiser le travail de saisie et d'affichage. est en cours d'étude pour rendre la saisie des données aussi facile que par un programme commercial et également rendre l'exploitation et la présentation de données encore plus facile. Inscrivez-vous et rejoignez-nous. Beaucoup de généalogistes amicaux sont là pour vous aider si vous avez des difficultés! ---- (Featured articles - Archive) Il y a plusieurs pages qu'il faut connaitre pour commencer à travailler sur ce wiki. Certaines sont accessibles par la "Barre de Menu Familypedia" (menu vert en haut à droite), le menu "Create article for person" étant l'un des menus les plus importants pour la majorité d'entre nous qui désirons créer des articles sur des personnes. *'Guided Tour' - Un tour rapide de la généalogie Wiki, avec un lien vers les autre wikis dans la communauté Wikia. *'Help' or simply Category:Help - Somewhere to go to look for answers to questions about using this Wiki. Some comes from the central Wikia Help; but a growing amount is written by genealogists for genealogists about how to get the most out of this particular site. *'Help desk' - ask other contributors for help regarding this Wiki or genealogy in general. Check desk}} recent changes for the help desk *'Getting Started' - More guidance on getting started. *''' ' - A step-by-step process of help. *'Naming conventions' - for those who want to jump right in, please read the naming guidelines (unless you are dead keen to get onto and don't care what they look like or how anyone will find them!!!). Before adding your trees, please note that there are several naming conventions in place here to prevent duplication of work. *'Watercooler' - '''discuss activities on this Wiki'. *'Community Portal' - Things useful to know about this Wiki. *'Special Project Areas' - Collections of articles built around a theme. *'Current events' - A place to note upcoming events of interest to those using this Wiki. *'Administrivia' - A place to present things you should know, but may not want to!! *''' ' - Suggestions for setting up a user page. *'Sandbox' - A place to play with formatting articles. *' ' - A summary of the ways you can communicate with folk on the Wiki. *' ' - there is (or is intended to be) for each surname a separate category, which in turn is a subcategory of the category for surnames in general. Each can have a detailed matching article. *'Multilingualism' - linking English to other languages and creating articles (but not categories) in any language. *'Statistics' - Interesting facts about Familypedia Please see: Privacy policy | Copyright issues '''Cultural sensitivity': Some cultures are sensitive to the recording of certain types of information. For instance, some tribes of Australian Aborigines forbid the viewing of images of dead people. Australian Aborigines request that pages with pictures of deceased Aboriginal people be clearly marked as such so that the user can choose if they wish to view the page. See guidelines on cultural protocol. Alternative spellings: Where you are familiar with alternative spellings (eg White/Whyte), please note them on the surname article page and if possible create and/or link to those categories. Other readers may not have known of the alternatives or thought to look there. See for more details about how surname categories work) Category:Articles in French